


Thoughts

by AgentLin



Series: Drabbles [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-02
Updated: 2015-10-02
Packaged: 2018-04-24 09:00:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4913317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentLin/pseuds/AgentLin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“What do you want?” Stiles asked,</p><p>    His darkness was already showing, the anger in his eyes, the rage. He’d kill Theo right then and there if he wasn’t hanging his dad’s life over his head.</p><p>“I want you in my pack Stiles, this you, Void Stiles.” Theo said,</p><p>“Well you’re at his mercy right now.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thoughts

    Stiles was patiently waiting…fuck no he was impatient. He was at the hospital waiting for one of the doctors to come and tell him his dad was gonna be okay. He had been pacing but that didn’t help and when he sat down his leg wouldn’t stop shacking.  
He had to think…to worry about his dad or else he’d think about what he had just done. He should have killed Theo when he got the chance but now Theo had screwed everyone over. The pack fell apart and in his best friends eyes he was a murderer. But what he did was worse.

_“You’ve got time, Stiles. You’ve still got time.”_

    Theo’s words echoed in his head and he couldn’t help but think about what had happened. Back when he had called Theo to follow Parrish. Things took a different turn and ended badly.

_Theo knew about the Nogitsune and what it did and he wanted Stiles in his pack but not just Stiles, but Void Stiles, his dark side. The truth was he may have been possessed but more than half the things that fox did with Stiles he could have done on his own._

_“What do you want?” Stiles asked,_

_His darkness was already showing, the anger in his eyes, the rage. He’d kill Theo right then and there if he wasn’t hanging his dad’s life over his head._

_“I want you in my pack Stiles, this you, Void Stiles.” Theo said,_

_“Well you’re at his mercy right now.”_

_Theo couldn’t help but smile. This really was what he wanted._

_“Things have changed so my plan is gonna have to change. Scott’s probably gonna start rebuilding his pack so I need you. I’ll tell you where your dad is and you can save him if you swear your loyalty to me.”_

_“What.”_

_“You heard me. Tell me your in my pack and you can save your dad unless you want to save Scott.”_

_Scott didn’t trust him at this point but Stiles still had to save his dad, he still had him. Theo already knew what Stiles’s choice was he was just playing him._

_“Swear your loyalty Stiles cuz the clock is ticking.”_

_“I’m part of your pack.” Stiles said through gritted teeth,_

_“I can’t hear you.”_

_“I’m part of your pack, Theo.”_

_“That’s right. With Scott rebuilding his pack you and him will find a way to fix things. You’re gonna be my man on the inside, you’ll tell me everything. I’m your alpha now, say it.”_

_Stiles really didn’t want to say that._

_“Say it.” Theo shouted,_

_“You’re my alpha…Theo.”_

_Theo smiled with such satisfaction and then told him where his dad was. Without thinking twice Stiles got off of Theo. Just as weirdly Theo drove him and dropped him off to where his dad was._

_He kept telling Stiles he made the right choice and each time Stiles wanted to remind him that he had no choice but whatever. The decision would come back to haunt him but maybe it wasn’t all that bad._

    Stiles was still impatient at the hospital but finally he was told his dad was going to make it. He went into the room where his father was and well now everyone wold know Stiles was right about Theo.

“You always seem to be one step ahead of everyone.” the Sheriff said,

“Well maybe I am just really good at telling when someone’s not who they say they are.” Stiles joked,

“Talk to Scott.”

“I’m sure he knows by now.”

“Well I’m sure you two will be fine.”

    Stiles forcefully smiled at his dad. Things were far from being okay between him and Scott. He was…Theo’s now. And he would have to be Void for him…well he might just have some fun with Theo and get back at Scott for what he did…Stiles smirked. He was gonna get his chance at chaos again, at power, he could make things right, he could fix things and make them what he wants but it wasn’t gonna be easy.


End file.
